Son Goku
Goku (孫そん悟ご空くう Son Gokū), born Kakarot (カカロット Kakarotto), is a male Saiyan and the main protagonist of the Dragon Ball series. Goku is a Saiyan originally sent to Earth as an infant with the mission to destroy its people. However, an accident alters his memory, allowing him to grow up to become Earth's greatest defender and the informal leader of the Dragon Team. He constantly strives and trains to be the greatest warrior possible, which has kept the Earth and the Super Xenoverse safe from destruction many times. Appearance oku is the spitting-image of his father, Bardock, possessing the same spiky black hairstyle, dark-colored eyes, and facial features. However, he has softer eyes, a kind demeanor, and a lighter-pale skin complexion from his mother, Gine. Goku's most distinguishing physical characteristic is his hair. He has 3 bangs hanging to the right of his forehead and 2 bangs hanging to the left. His hair also stands up in the front with 4 spikes and 3 bangs in the back (later in the anime his front spikes become 5 and his back spikes become 4). Goku was born with the signature tail of the Universe 7 Saiyans, which was long and prehensile with brown fur. While occasionally having it removed and later regrew it, by his late-teens, it was permanently removed by Kami (to prevent his Great Ape transformation so Kami could safely bring back the moon). At age 12, Goku was rather short, and appeared even younger, as some considered him to be much less than 10 years old; people would be rather surprised when they learned his actual age. During the next few years, Goku did not go through any physical changes, beyond his muscles becoming more pronounced. By age 15, he began showing noticeable increases in height. By age 18, he had a considerable growth spurt, growing taller than most of his friends and developing a well-built physique. He is also considered very handsome, as noted by various woman including Bulma. His physical changes made him almost indistinguishable from before, and was only recognized by his signature naïve personality and "trademark" hairstyle. By age 25, Goku had another growth spurt, and become similar in height to his taller human allies, and much more muscular. Due to his love of training, he is most commonly seen wearing a gi. Originally, Goku wore an open blue gi secured with a white bow-tied obi over his waist, red wristbands, and dark blue kung fu shoes. After training under Master Roshi, Goku wore the basic Turtle School Uniform; consisting of a closed red gi (later orange) secured by a black knot-tied obi tied over his waist, blue wristbands, and blue kung fu shoes, with Roshi's kanji on the back and front-left side of his shirt. After training with Kami and Mr. Popo, Goku wore a black short-sleeved undershirt (later dark blue) with this gi and replaced his shoes with dark blue boots with a yellow border and red laces. After training under King Kai, Goku wore King Kai's kanji on the back of his gi shirt. During his quest on Planet Namek, Goku wore his own kanji on both places. During the Android conflict and Majin Buu conflict, Goku wore a more plain version of this gi that lacked any kanji and featured a blue sash over his waist, as well as the same dark blue undershirt, same blue wristbands and the same dark blue boots from his previous gi, but with a red border and yellow/tan laces. Universe Mission Goku Goku in the Prison Planet Saga During his early training under Whis, Goku wore an orange traditional and loose gi that was secured together with a blue obi tied in a knot at the left of his waist. He also wore blue wristbands that cover nearly his entire forearms and blue boots that clasp together on the front of his shins. It was also given, without Goku realizing it, Whis' kanji on the front-left of his shirt. When he appears in the Prison Planet Saga, Goku wears an outfit identical to the one Whis gave him, but with a Capsule Corp logo in place of Whis' symbol. He also wears his blue shirt underneath the gi. Category:Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Heroes Category:Fanon Category:Deceased Characters Category:Resurrected Characters Category:Allies Of Sonic And Cloud